happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Papers Please
Papers Please is an HTFF Episode where Chipton gets a job. Episode Roles Starring * Chipton Featuring * Lumpy * Pockets * Gothy * Fursuit * Mitzi Appearing * Giggles * Toothy * Baldy * Tech Plot The episode begins with Chipton walking through town and stopping in front of a window display for a store. Through the window, Chipton spots a Britain themed snow globe and his eye slight up upon seeing it. Chipton reaches into his pockets to get some money, only to let out a sad sigh as he finds none. Unable to buy the snow globe, Chipton turns to walk away and spots Lumpy putting up a help wanted sign outside a building. Realizing getting a job would earn him money, Chipton rushes over to the building, which is shown to be the news building. Chipton is then shown standing on the corner of the street with a bundle of newspapers next to him. He tries to get peoples attentions so they will by the newspaper, but he is passed by Tech, busy on her phone, Gothy, Toothy and others. Chipton sighs as with nobody buying any papers, he isn't getting money. Suddenly Chipton spots Fursuit across the street, spinning a sign to advertise a store. Seeing this, Chipton gets and idea and rushes over. Fursuit looks at him for a second before Chipton pushes him down and steals the sign. Chipton is then shown spinning the sign the best he can, and it works, as Pockets quickly comes buy and buys a large amount of newspaper. After Pockets stuffs her pockets with newspaper, she hands Chipton money and begins to walk across the street while Mitzi walks up to also buy a paper. Just then, a car barrels down the street and hits Pockets, killing her and sending newspaper flying into the air. The newpaper flies around in the air and sticks to several characters' faces, including Chipton as he spins the sign, causing him to throw it wildly, hitting Fursuit, slicing him in half. At this moment, Lumpy appears and seeing the mess, gets angry at Chipton, taking the money he earned as Chipton removes the newspaper from his face. Chipton becomes upset and gets ready to protest but a sudden breeze causes all the newspaper to fly into the air again and wildly slice up everyone, except Chipton, who manages to avoid being cut. Money falls out of the pockets of the dead and seeing this, Chipton quickly scoops it all up and runs off. Chipton is then shown happily leaving the store from before, now holding the snow-globe. He smiles at his new item, but then slips on a peice of newspaper and smashes his face into the snowglobe. End Tag "No News Is Good News" Deaths # Pockets is hit by a car. # Fursuit is sliced in half by a sign. # Lumpy, Mitzi, Gothy, Giggles and Baldy are sliced up by newspaper. # Chipton's face is smashed into a snow globe. Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes